Breath sounds generated by humans are of two primary types, namely, tracheal (also referred to as bronchial) breath sounds which are generated by the passage of air through the major airways between the mouth and the lungs, and vesicular breath sounds which are normally detected over most of the chest of a human. These sounds have heretofore generally been observed by placing a stethoscope over the major airways in the case of bronchial sounds or other areas of the chest in the case of vesicular sounds and listening to the sounds directly. Observations of breathing patterns have also been assisted through the use of electronic stethoscopes which amplify the breath sounds.
Abnormal breath sounds can frequently provide significant information about pulmonary and associated abnormalities which are not readily detected by other means. The major types of abnormal breath sounds have been described by various observers.
In many circumstances, it is necessary to monitor the sounds of human breathing which come directly through the nasal passageways. However, in the past, there has been no convenient way to monitor such breath sounds without great difficulty. The conventional method of monitoring breath sounds is the use of the conventional precordial stethoscope. This type of stethoscope uses a double-sided adhesive pad so as to hold it in place on the trachea or upper chest area of the patient. However, this adhesive often proves to be ineffective. It often falls off when the patient is turned to a lateral, sitting or prone position. Another method of listening to breath sounds is just to tape the end of earpiece tubing around the nose or mouth. This tape, however, has a tendency to come off. This will cause the dislodging of the tubing. Also, tape is often abrasive to facial skin. Other methods of observing breathing patterns require close visual and/or hands-on contact with the patient throughout the procedure. This is confining, difficult, and time consuming.
In the past, various U.S. patents have issued with respect to devices that are used for the monitoring of breathing sounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,435, issued on Nov. 9, 1976, to R. L. Murphy teaches an apparatus for detecting breathing abnormalities which forms a visual display of the breath sounds of a patient using a time-expanded scale. This allows the apparatus to delineate the differentiating sonic characteristics of the sounds. This is designed so as to monitor breathing abnormalities, such as coarse and fine rales, as well as abnormalities such as rhonchi. The device also serves to provide early diagnosis of diseases such as bronchities and bronchial pneumonia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,015, issued on Jul. 15, 1986, to Evans et al. teaches an apparatus for monitoring patient functions, particularly the depth of anesthesia. This device employs an oseophageal probe having a balloon located in the patient's oesophagus so as to provoke contractions thereof. A gas cylinder or pump is provided so as to apply air or saline solution to the balloon. A sensor is provided for detecting sounds indicative of oesophageal contraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,716, issued on Aug. 21, 1990, to D. Chenoweth provides a nasal intubation adjunct. When the patient is intubated, this device allows for the monitoring of breathing patterns. A stethoscope headset is attached to the device so as to provide an audible reference and for the monitoring of patient inspiration and expiration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,513, issued on Oct. 15, 1991, to G. Boutin provides a micro air-wave detection device for breathing monitoring and surveillance. This device includes a tube having a ball disposed therein with minimal clearance. The tube is disposed in a horizontal or slightly inclined position and is connected to a conduit which picks up the pressure variation of a nasal respirator. The detection of the to-and-fro movement of the ball provides a monitor of the breathing patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,995, issued on Sep. 21, 1993, to Sullivan et al. discloses a device for the monitoring of breathing during sleep. This apparatus includes a nosepiece for sealed air communication with the patient's respiratory system. An air communication line extends from the air source to the nosepiece. A sound transducer is adapted to be in sound communication with the patient's respiratory system. A feedback system is provided for controlling the output pressure of the air source in response to an output from the transducer so as to increase the output air pressure from the air source. The sound transducer includes a pressure transducer which can detect respiratory parameters such as the rate of breathing, inhaled air flow volume, and inhaled air flow rate.
In general, all of these patented devices are quite complicated systems for the monitoring of breathing patterns. Often, in the hospital setting, it is only necessary for the physician to occasionally monitor the breathing patterns of the patient. Ideally, the monitoring of such breathing patterns could be accomplished without disturbing the patient or be accomplished without disturbing the patient's sleep.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a nasal stethoscope that can be securely affixed and retained in position about the nostrils of the patient.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nasal stethoscope which is not intrusive or disturbing to the patient.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nasal stethoscope which is relatively easy to use, simple to manufacture, and inexpensive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.